1. Field of Invention
This Invention relates to a device that quickly and easily measures the distance of forward head posture or positioning of an individual.
2. Description of Prior Art
A position or posture of the head that is forward with respect to the shoulders or midline axis of the body is considered by Physical Therapists and other health care professionals to cause problems with respect to the musculoskeletal system. These problems may include a decreased respiratory capacity and various nerve impingement problems such as Thoracic Outlet Syndrome as well as overstretching of the posterior ligaments. Dentists have also correlated a forward head posture with Temperomandibular joint disorder. (Preston et. al. Journal of Orofacial Pain, Spring 1995 vol. 9, pgs. 161-167).
A method of assessing the magnitude of forward head position that is known is having the subject stand sideways to a printed grid and then using the grid marks to measure various postural distances. A problem with this method with respect to measuring the distance of the ear from the shoulder is that these two points are not co-planar leading to difficulty avoiding measuring errors.
Rutella in U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,713 discloses a device for measuring posture of the whole body. While this device is capable of measuring head and shoulder position, it is not capable of measuring head position with respect to the subjects shoulder. Piscopo, Stetson and Stetson disclose in U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,861 a device that records ultrasonic signals between two postural points to assess human posture. Since all of the aforementioned devices are bulky or expensive, most therapy clinics are currently using visual inspection only to assess forward head posture. There remains, therefore a need for a device that is capable of accurately, easily and inexpensively measuring forward head posture.